1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exercise machines, and in particular to a skating/skiing exercise machine with side-to-side foot pads rolling on a monorail with the pads pulling cables which are connected to ergometric variable input-responsive resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skating and skiing require practice and training for best performance, especially when engaged in competition. Actually performing the sports activities when possible (overcoming obstacles such as adverse weather and inadequate access to facilities) provides focused exercise but doesn't offer an adequate opportunity to vary the resistance involved in carrying out the activity to produce increased strength.
There are many exercise devices available on the market for providing cardiovascular and muscular development, but most of them fail to produce a true simulation of the actual sports activity for which the exerciser is training. Part of the difficulty lies in trying to shape exercise equipment to allow the full range of body movement in the same form as in the sport. Another difficulty lies in trying to create resistance in the exercise equipment which simulates actual resistance encountered in a sports activity while in motion in the sport having overcome inertial resistance.
Exercise equipment is often boring and uninvolving when the exerciser repeats the same action over and over again while remaining in a stationary position on the equipment. In most equipment, the exerciser does not experience the motion experienced in the actual sports activity.
Most prior art exercise devices for skating and skiing do not provide for side-to-side motion simulating the actual motion. Two U.S. Pat. Nos. (3,791,645 and 4,340,214) which do provide for side-to-side motion and two U.S. Pat. Nos. (4,781,372 and 4,915,373) which provide angled side/back motion do not provide ergometric variable resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,645 has a motor driving a belt which engages foot cradles to move the foot cradles to the side. U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,214 provides side sloping tracks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,372 uses variable weights lifted by cords connected to the foot cradles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,373 utilizes foot pedals in sliding tracks which have variable friction brake linings in the tracks. None provide the simulation of actual skating and skiing side-to-side motion when there is a gliding effect produced by inertia in motion after the initial inertia at rest is overcome.
Prior art exercise devices for skating and skiing generally do not provide for other exercise options.